I'm mental without Sora
by StillDollDemon
Summary: Riku and Roxas are going through a rough time and one day Riku snaps.Cloud Strife is the police oficer who'se gonna help.But who is this Sora Riku always talks about?Can Riku be saved and will Roxas forgive him?


**Wrote this for my Muse on time writing something this you like it *crosses fingers* I'm not into RikuRoku but i also don't dislike yeah.**

**Disclaimer:What?Do i look like i own it?*fumbles with shirt* Don't own any of the character.*cries* there,you made me say it**

* * *

><p><em>Screaming and yelling. Roxas almost never screamed. Riku didn't like it when he decided to do it.<em>

_Sora…_

_XXXX_

* * *

><p><em>And I don't want you to scream.<em>

* * *

><p>xxxx<p>

December 19th,2011

Police station One Winged Guardian was a scary place. Like really scary. Even for murderers and psychos. The building was painted a dark grey but you could hardly see with the graffiti on it. The wind always seemed to cry for justice. Or was it something else? The inside of the building wasn't any better. Subjects screaming for their lawyers whilst their wifes and children cried for them to stop.

Cloud Strife, police officer and only 26 years old, hated his job with a burning passion. It hurt to hear the victims talk, cause that was the only thing he was allowed to do. Write down what everyone says. Talk talk talktalktalk. He never got any action."For the last time: did you do this?" The subjects answer always was no, even though most of the time they did do it. He sighed. Could it get worse?

"For the last time, Tifa, I'm not doing the psycho."A loud voice yelled through the office. That voice belonged to the one and only Zack Fair, Cloud's partner in crime. _'Hehe, word joke.'_ Cloud slowly walked to an arguing Tifa Lockheart and was the first one to notice him, she smiled brightly."Hello Cloud!"

"Hello Tifa."He mumbled."What are you doing? Arguing so early in the morning."He shaked his head and before he knew he it he had his arms full with a whining Zack who pointed at Tifa's chest. "Spike! Tell her that I won't do it! Naha!" He shaked his head,his raven-like locks swaying softly.

Cloud blinked when one of those locks hit him in the eye. _'Be damned, spiky hair.'_ Tifa pinched her nosebridge " We got a new case." Now Cloud was even more confused."Isn't that good news?"

Zack shrieked."NO! No it isn't! The kid is just plain weirdness!" Eyebrow twitch. _'Plain weirdness?'_ Cloud sighed and dropped Zack on the ground."He can't be any worse than your sweet Kadaj-kins."At that Zack blushed and Tifa laughed."H-He is,okay!" Zack stuttered. Then he looked Cloud in the eye. Violet-like blue meeting green-ish blue."Spike, he really is worse than Kadaj."

After that was said he walked away.

"He isn't ." Tifa broke the silence.

"Explain."Cloud said as he followed herafter scratched her head. Her long dark brown hair falling on her large chest."He poisoned his lover."

"Why?"

"That…we do not know. Yet."

"That doesn't make him that weird, does it now?" That was a first for Cloud. He and Zack had talked to weirder people. Like that one rapist…Rufus was his shivered at the memory of him.

Tifa looked at the ground."He's a schizo. The voice in his head told him to do it. He thinks he's innocent."

Cloud grinned. Maybe his job wasn't that bad afterall. "Can I help?"

Zack turned around."No."

xxxx

* * *

><p><em>I want you stay.<em>

* * *

><p>XXXX<p>

"_Ring a ring of roses. Pocket full off posies. Ashes. Ashes. We all fall do-"_

"_Riku?" Roxas stood in the doorway of their bedroom. Dressed only in a pair of red boxers. That weren't his or Riku's…_

"_Cheating on you, is he?" Sora said in a soft voice._

"_He wouldn't do that." Riku murmured."He loves me."_

"_Riku, baby, everything alright?" Roxas came closer. The light shone on his blond hair. His sky-blue eyes looked into Riku's aquamarine ones._

"_Roxas,are those new?" Riku pointed at the boxers. They looked familiar…Like he had seen them sticking out of someone's jeans before._

_Roxas turned red."W-well Riku…They're…Axel came over and we…"_

"_Cheater." Sora hummed._

"_Roxas wouldn't cheat! Stop it,Sora!" Riku screamed at the boy next to him._

_Roxas' eyes widened._

XXXX

* * *

><p>xxxx<p>

"Hello Riku." Tifa greeted as she walked in the room. Her hands full with papers. Riku's file. Cloud and Zack followed close. Someone closed the door. Cloud looked at the boy…Teen…Man? No, he looked to young to be a 'man'. That sat on one of the chairs. His long silver hair had a blue, or was it purple, glow to it. His aquamarine eyes followed their every move. They looked broken.

_'Gaia, this boy looks at us like a child looks at the doctor. Afraid.'_

Zack seated himself on the second chair and started reading…a book? Tifa twitched at the sight of it, Cloud couldn't see the cover. But she didn't say anything about it,she just coughed and opened Riku's file.

"Riku,this is Cloud." She pointed at Cloud who waved."Cloud will write down everything you say. Is that okay with you?"

Riku just nodded. Tifa coughed again. It started to irritate Cloud."Okay then. Riku, do you know why you're here?"The fact that she hadn't introduced either herself or Zack didn't go unnoticed by the blonde man._'Have they already met?''_ Riku shaked his head. That made everyone frown, even Zack. Tifa acted like she wasn't bothered with it."Alrighty." She smiled warmly."That doesn't really matter. Now Riku before we sta-"

"Miss Lockheart." A soft velvet-coated voice interrupted."Someone's here to see you."Yazoo's head peeked inside. His long silver hair pulled in a ponytail. His poison-green eyes landed on Riku, who shivered, and narrowed.

"Oh dear," Tifa said as she stood. She looked at Cloud."Cloud, would you mind too…"Cloud nodded."Thanks!" She gave him a thumbs-up and left after Yazoo.

Cloud felt Riku's gaze on him. Zack was still glued to his book. _'What is he…reading?_'Then Cloud heard it. A snort. He quickly turned around and snatched the book out of Zack's hand. His violet-blue eyes were glowing."You can dominate the game cause I'm tough." He readed out loud. His eyebrow rose. He turned himself so that he could look at Zack who smiled sheepishly."Oh really Zack?Lover ain't enough for ya?"

"Ah come on, Spike, give that back!"He screeched.

"Is he reading porn?" Someone asked.

Cloud jumped in the air. His eyes as wide as melons."R-Riku?"The two adults looked at the teen-ish man thing. A soft smile played around Riku's lips."Well?" He tilted his head."Is he reading porn or is he not?"

Cloud smirked."He is."

And with that said and done Zack shouted an angry 'hey' before both Cloud and the teen stood up and ran away.

For the first time in months Cloud really felt happy.

xxxx

* * *

><p><em>Come on and save me.I'm losing my mind.<em>

* * *

><p>XXXX<p>

"_I'm sorry, sir. It's impossible to save him."The doctor said in a monotone voice to the oldest blonde."His lungs were damaged badly and both his legs got crushed. Even if we do manage to save him what good will that do?" He took his glasses off and cleaned them with the tip of his shirt. He then looked in two pairs of sad, shocked blue eyes._

_"There's really nothing you can do?" Cloud asked. He knew the answer yet he tried none the less. It was his baby brother ,for Christ's sake! The doctor shaked his head. _

_His brother growled and jumped up. He threw himself at the man. Screaming and yelling."Save my brother!"His eyes shone with something mad."Save him,doctor!" His voice raised."Save him like he tried to save me!" _

_The doctor shaked him of and the boy to be caught to be a pair of strong arms. The savior's face was a blur.._

XXXX

* * *

><p>xxxx<p>

Cloud blinked a couple of times and was back in the present again. His back leaning against his desk."Who was he again? That boy…The one that catched my brother…"

Zack made a hm-noise."Who?"

Cloud didn't answer. Zack sighed."Cloud,I really don't think it's a good idea that you want to be involved in the case Wacko." The case Riku."Shouldn't you be more worried about your little bro?"

"Roxas can handle himself."His face was serious."It's his own fault for staying with the bastard."

Zack shaked his head."You really have no idea what you're talking about,buddy."He clapped Cloud on the back and left to go home.

"Is it that weird that I want to help Riku?" Cloud asked to no one.

xxxx

* * *

><p><em>I want you to kiss me. Hug me. Love me. This isn't me.<em>

* * *

><p>XXXX<p>

"_Riku?" Roxas took a step towards him."Did you take your pills?"_

"_Pills pills pills. It's the only thing he talks about." Sora singsonged." That…and Axel". Even though Riku couldn't see the grin he knew it was there. He covered his ears._

_"STOP IT!"But the voice didn't stop or leave._

"_Talking and talking. But never about you. How said."_

_Tears started to fall. Roxas stood in front of him and hugged him. Rocking their bodies back and forth. Back and forth."Hush Riku."He whispered in his hair. He kissed his forehead. But for Riku it wasn't enough. He wanted more. He grabbed Roxas' face and kissed him full on the lips. He closed his eyes and hoped Roxas would understand.' Please,please comfort me. Help me.'_

_Roxas didn't hear his cry for help and pushed Riku off of him. Shock written all over his face whilst he wiped at his mouth. The action shot a bullet filled with pain through Riku's heart._

"_See."Sora whispered."You never were enough. You never were the one he loved."_

_Riku shaked his head violently."No!NONOnononoooononono!"_

"_Riku! Calm down!" Roxas tried._

"_No Roxy. You need to calm down."A voice that didn't belong to Riku said. His body acted on it's own accord, like it got taken over. He saw how his own hand grabbed Roxas and dragged him to the bathroom. Roxas tried to fight back. Riku did too, he really did. But the not-him-not-Riku- didn't let either one of them go._

"_Riku, please no!"_

'_ROXAS! Don't you see that it's not me?I'm here, Roxas!Roxas!Roxas!'_

_The-Not-Riku- and Roxas entered the bathroom. Riku saw how he took the bottle filled with Kadaj's happy pills._

"_You need to relax, Roxas."The not-Riku voice said. It sounded a lot like…So…Ra…?_

XXXX

* * *

><p>xxxx<p>

December 21th,2011.

"Hello!" A tall, spiky redhead walked in One Winged Guardian. A bag slung over one of his bony shoulders. Green eyes flashed from left to right."Anyone alive?"

Cloud stepped to him, Riku's file stocked under his arm. He was this close to reading it! This close to getting to know more about him. Like his victims effing never seemed to have the time for always interrupted him! Even at his own home. Leon had felt offended when he told him that he just wanted to read. It had ended in 'I'm-Sorry-Leon-sex.'And when he finally. FINALLY. Had some time some random redhead walked in and asked for his attention.

"Yes?" He spat angrily.

The redhead frowned."The cops that poor that the only people they can hire are grumpy people like you?"

Cloud was taken aback. Red had guts. " sorry."He dropped the file on a desk."Let's start over. I'm Cloud, Cloud Strife."He held his hand out to the tall guy.

"Cloud Strife?"He looked at Cloud like he had seen a ghost.

"Yes. Can I help you?"He dropped his hand but the redhead saw it and snatched it between his own two big hands. He started shaking it like a lunatic." …Axel Sinclair."He grinned a chesshire cat grin.

Cloud's eyes widened."Sinclair?As in Reno Sinclairs little brother? The same redhead that's always sucking Yazoo's tongue out?"

Axel chuckled."I'm taller than him. And Yazoo looks sexy, even I can tell."

Cloud nodded. Axel's eyebrows rose."Wait…Euhm. Let's pretend I didn't nod when you said that Yazoo was sexy. Leon would kill me."

Axel laughed."Alright I won't!"

After the laughing stopped he turned serious."But I'm not here to talk about Yazoo's sexyness. I'm here to talk about Riku."

"Riku as in Riku Crescent?"

"Yes."He looked calm yet regretful."Something's wrong with him. He's mental I tell you."

Cloud sighed. He was just like Zack."The fact that he's schizophrenic doesn't make him mental, Axel."

Green eyes glared at him. _'If looks could kill…'_

"He poisoned my lover!"Axel yelled.

Cloud shaked his head. Why were redheads so stubborn."He didn't poison your lover. The victim was his own boyfriend…That doesn't make it any better…"

"Y-Yeah…But he didn't love Roxy the way I did!" He looked Cloud in the eye. Daring him to object.

"Roxy?"

"Axel looked shocked. "Yeah,Roxas Strife. Ain't he your little brother?"

Silence.

One

…Two…Three…Snap.

"Why did NO ONE tell me that I PITIED my own brother's ATTACKER!"Cloud screamed.

All heads turned to look at him. And somewhere on floor number six a very scared Tifa and Zack hid themselves."This is all your fault, Fair." Tifa hissed.

xxxx

* * *

><p><em>Brother Brother. Don't make me cry. I just came to sing you a lullaby.<em>

* * *

><p>XXXX<p>

"_Brother? Brother? You alright?"A young Riku said with a timid voice as he walked in his big brothers room. The blinds were closed. The room smelled like barf and death. Now Riku knew what happened with Kadaj's hamster…Poor thing. It looked like Hell on earth. Darkness everywhere he looked. He was afraid of the dark. A flash of silver caught his eyes. His brother fell out of his bed on the ground, a big and wicked smile glued on his face. A bottle of pills in his left hand._

"_Riku?" Kadaj looked at his young brother. His eyes stared Riku right in the face, they were looking at him but also through him. Riku didn't know if he liked or hated his brother when he took his 'Happy-pills'. Sure, he smiled and laughed more but he also got more touchy-freely._

_Kadaj stood up, shaked his hair out of his face, and stared at Riku with a maniacal glint in his eyes. Riku was scared and cried. It was the touchy-freely Kadaj. The sweet Kadaj always hugged him and whispered sweet nothings in his stories about his childhood. _

"_Hush now, don't want big ole' Seph to hear you, right?"_

"_I don't want this, brother."Riku sobbed as Kadaj gently laid him down on the bed. It was no use. His big brother paid no attention to him and slowly the sound of skin slapping against skin and screams filled the air._

XXXX

* * *

><p>xxxx<p>

"Riku was abused?" The words tasted weird and dirty in Cloud's mouth. Axel looked relaxed, feet on the table. _'Reno probably taught him to do that.'_

"Yes. His brother, Kadaj, used drugs."

The name ringed a bell."Kadaj?Kadaj Jehova?"He looked at Zack who shrugged."Your Kadaj is also named Jehova."

Zack just stared ahead of him.

The dirt between Axels fingernails seemed more important and interesting than Cloud because he didn't look up when he spoke further."Yeah, but he got caught when his brothers saw the bruises and scars on Ri's body."

"That…That's awful!" Tifa exclaimed from the corner."Your Kadaj is a monster!"She glared at Zack who glared back."Daj is no such thing! He had problems!" Zack defended his lover.

Cloud pinched his nosebridge. "You two! You're here to write down everything Axel says! Not to argue!" A 'sorry, Spike,' was all he got. "Tifa?"

Tifa pouted and crossed her arms over her large chest."It was Zack's idea to keep the victims name from you! Not mine!"

"God! This is why I never date girls! They always nag and whine and nag." The three cops turned to look at a whining Axel."Can I finish my story now? Please."

xxxx

* * *

><p><em>I came to touch and love,nothing else.<em>

* * *

><p>XXXX<p>

"_. Im' baaack!" Axel walked in Roxas' apartment ,a bag of the royal donut shop in his hands when he saw them. There, in the middle of the room was a crying Riku with Roxas in his arms. A very pale Roxas, clad in only Axels boxers.'No wonder my Lea feld so cold.'_

"_Riku, what did you do!" He screamed when he saw the bottle of pills in his hands. The same bottle he had stolen from Kadaj when he got arrested. Many years ago. Realities escape was strong it got stronger with time._

"_Oh god no."He ran to them and took Roxas out of Riku's arms. He had never cried before. Not even when his mother had kicked him out of the house. Never. But seeing Roxas as pale as a corpse and barely breathing it just was too much. He felt tears and didn't bother wiping them away as he called the hospital._

_Riku didn't hear everything .Only small parts._

"_Yeah…my boyfriend…dying…asshole..sitting there…doing nothing…help…gonna die."_

_But what he did hear hurt him bad. Like someone had ripped his heart out and had blindfolded his senses. The only thing he saw was the thing he feared: Darkness. First it took Sora from him and now it was gonna steal his Roxas._

"_I'm still here, Riku.I won't leave you."A gentle but cold embrace._

"_Sora." He choked before Darkness overtook him completely._

XXXX

* * *

><p>xxxx<p>

December 22th,2011.

A redhead was in front of him. A girl this time. Cloud didn't like her.

"Kairi, could you please stop chewing your gum and tell me everything you know. Tell me your story."

Kairi just kept on chewing. She blew a big bubble with the blue gum and she only talked when It popped and was smeared all over her heart-shaped face."Already told ya my story, Mister Cloud. And if you hadn't left Roxas alone when he needed you the most he wouldn't be dating Riku and he wouldn't be in the hospital now."

Cloud groaned." Yeah,yeah." He waved with his hand."I already know that now. Please talk."

"Like I said: I'm a childhood friend of Riku. Don't know much of him tho. Left for Twilight Town with my sister. She knew him better than me. Sora was more my thing, but he was always with Riku. I thought they were I couldn't get over him, I was sooo in love. He was like a Light, always there for everyone. Always smiling." A sad look took over the arrogant expression she wore before. _'Too bad he isn't here anymore.'_ It seemed to say.

It was like a slap in Cloud's face.

* * *

><p>xxxx<p>

December 22th,2011.

"Riku Crescent?"

Riku turned around and looked at the nurse. She looked like a nice lady with her soft features. Her pink ribbon added to her sweet-girl image. Other than that she looked like any other nurse. Her hair…It looked so soft. Brown. The same color as Sora's. Only in curls and not spiked in every direction. His aquamarine eyes travelled over her body till it reached her face. He looked away. Her eyes weren't blue. They were green, same shade as Axels. Only Axels eyes had looked ready to murder him the last time they had seen each other.

The brown-haired nurse's eyes were looking at him the same way Cloud's eyes had looked. Pitying. Worrying. Trying to understand.

"Is he…dead?" He managed to say.

She was taken aback by surprise, he could see. Then she smiled. "No. Lucky your friend found the both of you or It would've been too late."She kneeled in front of him. A frown marring her face. It looked awful. Riku wanted to run his fingers over it, smoothe it out.

"You shouldn't frown, Miss nurse." Sora murmured."It doesn't suit you."

Miss nurse tensed when she heard footsteps. She turned around only to find her husband walking towards them. His lab coat fluttering behind him. Silver hair was short and messy whilst his poison-green eyes were stern and looked tired.

"Aerith, mother is waiting for Riku. Any news about his lover?"

The nurse named Aerith nodded."Okay, Loz."

.Lozlozlozlozloz. The name sounded familiar. It reminded Riku of a boy who never wanted to grow up. Always wanted to play. A boy who wanted to protect his brothers. And when he failed and saw one of the babies get arrested he felt ashamed. Now the other baby was in front of him, the baby had grown up and became a beautiful man.(1)

"Brother?"

Loz looked down at the baby."Yes?"

"Is mother angry?" Riku toyed with the hem of his shirt, too afraid to look up and see the disappointment in his big brothers eyes.

"As angry as she was when they arrested the other baby."

Riku swallowed."I didn't kill him."

"Barely." Was the only thing he got before Loz made his way to two women who came in Riku's direction. Brown and silver. Just like Sora and him.

"I'm telling you, Lucrecia, back off!"A high female voice said."He's my son. My youngest, my baby."The silverette growled at the brunette.

"But Jenova! He's also my son!"(2)The brown haired woman replied.

"You only carried Sephiroth. I carried Loz, Yazoo, Kadaj and Riku. They're my sons!" Jenova threw her hands up in the air.

"Mother." Loz greeted her as he hugged her. Lucrecia could only stand and watch. Jenova was right, Sephiroth was others weren't.

Pink and reddish eyes crossed the room and looked at Riku.

"Mother."

* * *

><p>xxxx<p>

"For the third time, Mister Nocturne, I do not want to know what Zexy's butt looks like. I want you to tell me all that you know about Crescent Riku."

A man, boy, teen…THING. Sat on the chair across of Cloud. That poor chair had seen many things. Everyone loved the chair.

But back to mr. Nocturne. His hair was a mix between a mullet and a Mohawk. It looked good on him, weird but good. His eyes looked a lot like Riku's. Only bluer. He was a funny guy, really. But that all changed when he talked about 'Zexy'. Cloud didn't even know this Zexy-person yet he already hated him.

"Riiikkkuuuuuu?" Demyx Nocturne made a tut-tut-tut noise."What did he do this time? I swear something always happens to him."

"Well, he…"Before Cloud got even started he got cut off. Again.

"Oh god!" Demyx wailed."Rumor says he and Roxy got in a fight and Riri finally snapped!"He made the tut-tut-tut-thing again."I told Roxy he would find out! Ri ain't stupid!"

Finally!Something interesting and useful!

"What did he find out?"

* * *

><p>xxxx<p>

"Well, luv, he found out that lil' firecrotch and Roxi-kins fucked each other."

Then a silence followed."Where am i?"

Cloud's left eye twitched. Did Riku only have freaks as friends? He really believed so because the figure in front of him should be locked up and never released. Before him sat Luxord Gambler, king of gambling. The name says it all. Sure, he knew a lot about Riku,Roxas and Axel but every minute he would stop talking. Stare around and ask something weird. So far Cloud had gotten nine 'where am I's, two 'who are you's and three 'I didn't do anything! where the fuck is my lawyer's. If Demyx drove him crazy Luxord drove him mad.

The door opened with a bang."Papaaaaa!" A pink thing flew in Luxords arms. Luxord squeecked,which caused the thing to start wiggling and kicking. The thing actually was a kid! Gender unknow.

"Marluxia!" A voice that cut like a knife, but was definently female, reached their ears. A tall woman stood in the doorway. Dressed only in black her eyes and hair were the only colorful things on her. Her hair was blond,not golden blond like Cloud's or ash-blonde. But more like yellow. It was slicked back with gell, two strands of her hair were brave enough to stand up. Literally. She walked to the Marluxia-thing and grabbed it by the collar. Marluxia screeched like a piglet.

"But mommy no! I want to stay with papa!" Marluxia truly was something. The voice defiantly was that of a boy. But he looked like a girl, if Cloud hadn't know that Marluxia was a boys name and if he hadn't heard his voice he would've called Marly 'little lady'.His hair was spiked in every direction. Pink. His clothes were frilly and cute. Pink.

"Oy officer!" Luxord called."Seeing that I did nothing and I don't know who you are, can I go?"

Cloud shoed him away with his hand."Just go."Gambler made him tired.

Luxord grumbled something, threw Marluxia over his shoulder who giggled, and walked away. He stopped before the blonde woman who looked him daringly in the eye. He grinned and kissed her on her rosy lips. After what seemed to last an eternity but only were a couple of seconds did the two adults part. Gasping for breath.

"More! Mommy more! Mommy!"Marluxia's cheeks were flushed pink, he clapped in his chubby little hands. The woman came to her senses and…slapped her dropped Marluxia who ran to Cloud.

"Oooh!" Marluxia cheered."Right in the face! Do it again." The woman walked to the boy who stopped cheering. His pink shoes suddenly were more interesting than mommy. The glare on her face was anything but nice. Marluxia seemed to notice. Big fat tears rolled down his 's heart broke._'What?He had raised his own_ _brothers!_Of course he had feelings.

His mothers face softened. She grabbed a pink handkerchief out of her back pocket and wiped his face clean."Let's go, Marly-darling."And with that said and done she picked him up, placed him on her hip and stepped out of the room. Both Luxord and Cloud stared after her.

"Feisty ,little thing, ain't she, luv?" Luxord broke the silence.

Cloud pointed at the door."Out."

"Merry Christmas, darling!" Was the man with a goatee's answer as he wobbled after his wife and kid.

_'Christmas, that time of the year already?'._

…

_'That kid did not look like his parents.'_

xxxx

* * *

><p><em>Mama, just believe me. I am not mad. I think...<em>

* * *

><p>xxxx<p>

December 22th,2011

_"_Mother?" Riku asked as he looked his mother In the eyes."You alright?"

Jenova glared, shaking with anger."Why do you boys always disgrace the family!"

"Sorry.

"You're just like your half-brother, Sephiroth. Only you didn't kill your boyfriend."

"Seph didn't kill Genesis!" Riku said as he stood up for his oldest brother."He would never hurt his loved ones on purpose!"

"But you did."Came his mothers cold voice."You pushed that boy the death in, two years ago."

Riku clutched his head."I didn't kill him! He wanted to save me!"He cried."He shouldn't have been there."

"And that other boy then, darling?" Jenova said as she stroked his hair."I know you couldn't help that boy two years ago. I thought that you wanted to save and care for his brother? Why did you hurt him?"

"No!"Riku said."I would never hurt Roxas on purpose."

"Why is he here then?"

Riku didn't have an answer to that."Because Sora told me too…"

xxxx

* * *

><p>xxxx<p>

December 24th,2011.

"Oh Gaia! I can't take it anymore!"Cloud complained to Reno. The redhead smiled evil.

"Told ya the Crescent-Jehova-family were all kooks, yo."

Yazoo walked over to them and settled himself on Reno's lap. Reno smirked and petted Yazoo's long hair."Execpt this one."He said fondly.

"I know someone who could help with the case 'Riku'."Yazoo said as he turned to Cloud.

"Please do tell!" Cloud said sarcastically.

xxxx

* * *

><p><em>Running up that no problems.<em>

* * *

><p><em>XXXX<em>

"_Riku! Come on!"A young brunette waved at his best friend. The silverette slowly made his way to the youngling."Geez, Sora, don't jump out of your pants."_

_Sora pouted."Just hurry up, will ya. Namine said that she would be waiting for us."He ran to the top of the hill."Damn, why does she live on the other side of a hill."He wheezed._

"_Since when are you so interested in Namine? Shy and prude Namine?" Riku questioned as he also reached the top._

"_Since she kissed me."Came the dreamy answer._

_At that Riku laughed. Very hard."Very funny, Sora!"He wiped some tears of laughter away."We all know that the only thing she kisses are paintings."_

"_She did kiss me, Ku!Am not lying!"_

_XXXX_

* * *

><p><em>I never wanted to hurt you.<em>

* * *

><p><em>XXXX<em>

"_Come on, Sora.I already said that I was sorry." Riku tried to apologize as he chased Sora down the hill._

"_I never laughed at you when you told me that you loved Roxas." Betrayal was very evident in Sora's voice._

"_I'm sorry okay!" Riku tried one more last time._

_XXXX_

* * *

><p><em>And I saw you falling on the ground. Your lips didn't move, yet your eyes made sound.<em>

* * *

><p><em>XXXX.<em>

_At the end of the hill they saw Namine's castle. Euhm house .__Cars were parked in front of it and music could be heard till the other side of the road. _

_Then they saw them .A couple discussing. Arguing. Fighting. A blonde and a redhead._

_Neither Sora nor Riku heard what the couple screamed at each other. They did see Roxas flip Axel the bird before he crossed the street. In the middle of the road he stumbled and fell. _

_Axel laughed and yelled at the others to come. Out of Namine's house came at least forty people and laughed and mocked poor Roxas who tried to get up .His legs didn't obey him._

_XXXX_

* * *

><p><em>Didn't want to hurt you .You had to stay and be safe.<em>

* * *

><p><em>XXXX<em>

_Sora was the first one to see the truck. The truck hadn't seen Roxas who was still on the ground. Screaming for Axel when he did too notice the big thing riding to him. Sora ran towards his brother._

_Riku knew he wouldn't get there In time yet he couldn't move and try to help Sora. He could only watch as the truck came nearer and nearer. It was like watching death in slow motion._

_Sora had reached Roxas when Riku decided to move. He was there In no time thanks to his long legs. He helped Roxas get up who shaked uncontrolaby._

_The truck was only two five meters away._

_XXXX._

* * *

><p><em>Oh god, I think my brother just killed me. I miss him.<em>

* * *

><p><em>XXXX<em>

_He felt a push._

_He saw Sora smile at him._

_Heard Roxas scream."NO!"_

_Sora just closed his eyes._

_Then he heard his own voice."SORA!"_

_He saw how Roxas fell on the ground. Had he dropped him? No. Roxas would be alright. It was Sora that needed him the most now. He tried to push Sora away when the truck hit them._

_XXXX._

* * *

><p><em>I cry and scream,why ain't it a tonight you died in my arms.<em>

* * *

><p><em>XXXX<em>

_When he opened his eyes everything was a blur. Slowly the pain came. It was unbearable._

_He felt something warm and heavy on him. Something trickled down his face. He felt warm air in his neck. Then the air stopped._

_He heard screaming. Boys and girls of every sound of an ambulance._

'_Sora. Where is Sora?'_

_He lifted his hand and pushed at the thing on top of him. And then he saw it._

_A pair of lifeless blue eyes looked at him. Dried tear marks on his cheeks. Blood clung on his face. His mouth had a soft smile._

_A pair of lifeless blue eyes looked at him._

_Looked through him._

'_Sora.'_

_XXXX._

* * *

><p><em>I feel so empty without you<em>

* * *

><p><em>xxxx.<em>

December 24th,2011.

A pair of blue eyes looked at Cloud. Bangs that almost covered her doll-like face. Soft blonde hair. The girl in front of him looked calm yet broken.

"Riku Crescent."She started in a whisper. "Was the youngest out of five. When he was a kid his brother started using drugs and abused him."She wiped her nose."He got over it. Bad things happen. He would only make it worse if he thought too much about it. As he entered teen hood he befriended a boy…" She swallowed."Named Sora. Riku loved Sora to death. They were best friends, brothers." She allowed a soft smile."Then Riku met Roxas. Sora's older twin brother. He fell in love with him. But Roxas himself was already dating someone. Axel. Riku kept his love hidden for a long time. I moved to Twilight Town at the age of fourteen. When I turned sixteen I came back and went to Destiny's Art Academy on Destiny Island at a young age. When I finished school I finally got the courage to admit my feelings for Sora, who I had come to love. I invited him for a party. He and Riku were on their way when Roxas and Axel got in a fight. Roxas broke up with Axel. Roxas stormed out of the house, the road on. He fell. When Riku and Sora finally were there a truck rode towards Roxas. Sora tried to save him but it was Riku who helped Roxas. There was no time to run to the other side. Sora pushed his 'brothers.'" She started crying softly."S-Sora sacrificed himself but Riku didn't want him to die and went back. They both got hit." Huge sobs overtook her. Her sadness made Cloud think of his brother again. "In the end it was Sora who died."She covered her face. ."Riku blamed himself for Sora's death. Roxas did too."She took in a deep breath."No one was there to comfort either of them. You were busy with your own life and Riku's family was also too busy with themselves. They found comfort in each other. A year after the accident Riku started hearing a voice. He named it Sora and for him it's like Sora's back."She finished her story.

Cloud took her hand."Thanks for telling me this, Namine."

She smiled through her tears."I owed them. Riku tried to save Sora, the boy that I love. He didn't succeed. But he tried. And that's more than anyone ever did."She stood up. Her pure white dress fell down just below her knees. A drawing of two blue eyes stared at Cloud."Sorry, can I go now?"

Cloud nodded and opened the door for her."Thanks. You helped a lot. You just saved Riku."

* * *

><p>xxxx.<p>

December 25th,2011.

"Mister Strife?" Aerith questioned as she opened room number XIII.

The conversation between Axel and Roxas stopped."Yes?"

Aerith stepped inside."You have a visitor." And in stepped Riku.

The air in the room became tense. Axel whistled."You look like shit."He commented.

Riku ran a his hand through his hair."Jail does that to you."In his hands he had a box."I just wanted to give you this, Roxas." He walked to the bed.

Roxas didn't look up at him. His jaw clenched tightly.

Riku kissed his forehead."Merry Christmas."A tear fell on Roxas' neck. Roxas shuddered.

"What's in the box, Roxy?"

Roxas didn't answer and just opened the box. His breathe came out in ragged pants. It was filled with letters. All addressed to the same person.

"Sora."

xxxx.

* * *

><p><em>Ps.I've always loved you.<em>

* * *

><p>XXXX<p>

"_Dear Roxas,_

_I'm writing this because I need to tell you something ."_

"_I feel like something's bound to happen._

_Don't know if it's good. Or bad."_

"_It's about Riku."_

"…_give him…a chance…"_

"_He's…really…lonely."_

"_He'd do…everything._

_For you."_

"_He…needs..you…love."_

"_He's my…brother…_

_Don't want him …be …sad."_

"_Your brother,_

_Sora 4__th__,2009."_

_XXXX_

* * *

><p>xxxx.<p>

January the first,2019.

"SORA!"

A young, blonde haired boy turned around at the sound of his fathers voice. He smiled and crawled on his two feet.

"Daddy! Daddy!"He ran to his father."Look!"He had blue, small flowers in his hand. Forget-me-nots.

The tall redhead lowered himself to his sons height."They're beautiful."He said. Sora giggled as he kissed him in the neck."Go show mommy."

"Okay." Sora laughed as he made his way to the castle.

Axel stood up and watched how his wife came outside. The wind playing with her long blonde hair. Her white dress flowing in the wind and showing the curves of a pregnant belly. When she noticed her son she kneeled and took the blue flowers out of his chubby hands. Namine looked happy as her son told her about them. Her grip tightened on the boy. She closed her eyes and kissed his hair.

Green and confused eyes looked at her."Mommy?"

Namine said nothing. 'Don't ever go, Sora. Don't leave me again. I'm not ready.'

The sound of car doors closing caught Axels hearing. Hushed voices came drifting towards the backyard.

"Riku! Roxy!"He shouted at the two figures."Glad you could make it!"He waved.

Roxas looked up from his lover to his best friend. Traces of a smile."Hey Axel!" He shouted back.

Riku grabbed him by the waist. 'Not gonna lose you again.'He thought.

Axel was not one to be trust. Even if he was married now to one of the sweetest girls he knew.

Like he knew what his lover was worrying about Roxas turned around and kissed him."Don't think too much."

Riku kissed back."I wasn't. I just can't seem to get it."

"Get what?"

"That you forgave me, all those years ago."

Roxas shrugged."What can I say?"He slipped out of Riku's grasp and walked to Namine and Sora. When she spotted him she stepped to him. They gave each other a kiss on the cheek. He laid his hand on her belly."It's huge!.What's his name gonna be?"

"Ventus." Axel answered as he too stood next to Namine. Roxas grinned.

Riku felt uncomfortable.

"Don't worry too much."His Sora said."He loves you."

Riku saw his best friend. Or how he had looked before he …passed away.

Spiky brown hair. Sky blue eyes. A smile always on his face.

"I'm sorry, Sora." Riku said.

Sora closed his eyes and shaked his head."I forgave you a long time ago,Ku."

He walked to Namine. Stood before her and…

Vanished.

Namine touched her lips. Tears falling down. Axel noticed and wiped them away.

Roxas also looked at his lover. Not shocked to see him crying and wiping his face.

"Ku?"Big blue eyes looked worried.

Riku hiccupped."He forgave me, Roxas."

Roxas looked puzzled.

"Sora forgave me. He left."

Understanding, Roxas nodded."I won't leave, Riku."

"O-Okay."

They kissed.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>xxxx.<p>

'_It's a story about a young hero._

_Who gave his life for his brothers._

_But one of those brothers went mad._

_Mental._

_He couldn't live without the hero._

_He wasn't ready yet._

_Thanks to a blonde fallen angel the boy got over his hero's death._

_His hero send a memory of him to his girl._

_Now the boy will always have a part of the hero.'_

Cloud readed out loud.

"Beautiful."Leon murmured in his ear.

Cloud nodded."I'm just so happy that I could help Sora."

Leon kissed him."You did good,my fallen angel."

xxx

The end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Hope you liked it!i apologize for errors..my sweet Takumi seems to juggle with my words everytime i post a .And if they're OOC.(out of character)<strong>

** the baby part:Kadaj is one baby.I readed somewhere that Yazoo and Loz called Daj baby (brother) so i used it.I readed it in a fanfic the other baby is Riku.**

**The Jehova-Crescent family kinda shattered after the whole got taken away by his mother and his brothers stayed with their brother,until Sephiroth went mad and Loz and Yazoo had no other choice but to live on was in a hospital where later on he met Zack.**

** is the real mother of Sephiroth but thanks to Hojo being a cheating bastard he made Jenova pregnant after Seph was is the couldn't have any more children so Hojo left for his mistress who divorced him after Riku was sees Loz and co as her boys.**

**Yep,in the end Sora wasn't was he real?In my opinion i think Sora didn't want to die and a piece of his soul decided to stay on piece of Sora settled himself in the end Sora came to retrieve the piece but he saw how sad Namine was and planted it in her belly.**

**Axel and Namine married after Riku and Roxas got back is Sora's (II) father even though it's Sora ?i know.I'm making this up on the spot in case you guys get all confused.**

**I would love reviews XD i know i suck but aren't they meant to help us,authors?**


End file.
